Weergeiten
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Waarom ruikt Desiderius Perkamentus naar geiten? Ik zocht naar aanwijzingen en kon deze fict schrijven...


_A/N:_ je kunt dit een vervolg op mijn fict "_De Goudvis_" noemen, over de weervissen (die erg bekend werden op TBWL…), ik noem dit gewoon een soortgelijke fict. Het is alleen niet over Remus en zijn goudvissen, haha… ik geloof dat de meeste leden van de Remus Lupos-fanclub het idee over Remus en zijn goudvissen erg konden waarderen… ahum, oké… dat zei ik niet, toch?

Oh, nog een kleine waarschuwing, er kan wat dierenleed in voorkomen. Maar bedenk je wel: het is maar een fict, en ik hou van dieren!!!

_Rating:_ Nou, ik denk dat het PG is.

_Disclaimer:_ Alle personages uit deze fict zijn natuurlijk van JK Rowling, en niet van mij. De weergeiten zijn geboren in mijn zieke geest!

Geiten en Hondjes… 

Een hele tijd geleden, in een melkweg ver, ver weg… ho, wacht even, verkeerde fict…

Een hele tijd geleden, in het dorpje Zweinsveld, woonde een klein en gelukkig gezin. Meneer en mevrouw Perkamentus hadden twee zoons, Albus en Desiderius.

Albus en zijn twee jaar jongere broertje Desiderius groeiden op als twee aardige jongens. Ze waren allebei slim en hielden ervan om hun vader te helpen bij de geiten. Maar toen ze ouder werden, verloor Albus zijn interesse in deze saaie beesten, iets dat Desiderius niet begreep.

Toen Albus elf werd, ging hij naar Zweinstein, hoewel hij niet met de Zweinstein Expres ging, omdat hij al in Schotland woonde. (A/N: oh, ik zou het _geweldig_ vinden om naar Zweinstein te gaan met een stoomtrein, vanaf King's Cross, hoewel het al super was om naar Schotland te gaan vanaf King's Cross met een lawaaiige dieseltrein ;-)) 

Albus was de beste van zijn jaar bij alle vakken, en de beste van de school, gedurende zijn eerste twee jaar. Toen Desiderius elf werd en naar Zweinstein ging, bleek dat hij beter was dan zijn broer, de toekomstige "beste tovenaar ter wereld" enzo…

Dit was een behoorlijke schok voor Albus, maar hij was nog steeds de beste van zijn klas, dus hij maakte zich er geen zorgen over.

Toen, op een zonnige zaterdagmiddag in juni, toen Albus in zijn zevende jaar zat, en Desiderius in zijn vijfde, kwam Desiderius naar Albus toe.

"Hé Appie, grote broer!" zei hij. "Hoe gaat het ermee, maatje?"

Albus snoof, waardoor zijn bruine baard een beetje bewoog. "Ik ben je maatje niet, _maatje_," zei hij.

"Oh kom op Appie! Heeft je vriendinnetje je verlaten ofzo, dat je in zo'n slecht humeur bent? Je bent nu net die stomme oude Sneep-sukkel!"

"_Waag_ het niet om mij met hem te vergelijken!" antwoordde Albus met een kille ondertoon in zijn stem. "En ja, ze heeft me verlaten."

"Arme jij," grinnikte Desiderius. "Misschien kun je een paar van mijn geiten achter haar aansturen?"

"Ze is niet bang voor geiten…" zuchtte Albus. "Haar ouders zijn Dreuzels, en hebben een hele bende geiten…"

"Nou, ik werk eraan om mijn geiten nog enger te maken!" antwoordde Desiderius, lichtelijk boos nu.

"Enger dan de laatste keer, hoop ik," grinnikte Albus. Desiderius werd knalrood.

"nou…. Ik heb toen gewoon een foutje gemaakt… het was niet de bedoeling dat ze helemaal roze en zacht werden, zoals – "

"Ja, ik begrijp wie je bedoelt! Met of zonder haar hondje?"

"Euhm…. Ik kan natuurlijk proberen om een andere geit in een hond te veranderen!" zei Desiderius enthousiast.

"Oh, dat zou _zo_ geweldig zijn! Kom op! Laten we het proberen!" zei Albus. "Ik weet ook hoe je een spreuk zodat ze een jaartje of tweehonderd zullen leven! Het schijnt ook op mensen te werken!"

"Werkelijk? Zou die willen uitproberen op mij?" vroeg Desiderius.

"Natuurlijk! Maar ik ben bang dat als er een foutje mee gemaakt wordt, dat je dan doodgaat…"

"Oh… nou, probeer het in ieder geval! Dan kan ik het ook leren, en hem eventueel op jou gebruiken!" zei Desiderius.

En zo gebeurde het… nadat Desiderius een paar geiten had vermoord terwijl hij oefende, leefden hij en zijn broer voor tenminste tweehonderd jaar.

"Vind je het trouwens erg dat ik ga proberen om een beetje te leren voor mijn PUISTen?" vroeg Albus nadat het Desiderius was gelukt met de spreuk.

"Oh… nee hoor, helemaal niet! In de tussentijd kan ik proberen om een geit in een hond te veranderen, zodat hij zich bij die pluizige, roze geit kan aansluiten aan de gekke-geiten zijde!!!!" zei Desiderius, met een nagemaakte blik van een gestoorde professor op zijn gezicht. Albus lachte en ging naar het kasteel om de boeken te pakken die hij nodig had, en ging onder een boom op het gras van het Zweinsteinterrein zitten. Zijn kleine broertje was echt een idioot…

Desiderius ging naar zijn geiten terug. "Kom hier geitjes…. Ik doe jullie geen pijn!" Maar de geiten dachten daar blijkbaar anders over… ze renden allemaal rond, en probeerde n zo ver mogelijk van hem weg te blijven al mogelijk was. "Hé, dat is niet eerlijk!" en hij pakte zijn toverstok, en Sommeerde er één naar zich toe. Het arme geitje vloog door de lucht, en landde met een zachte _plof!_ Voor hem op de grond.

"Oeps… sorry geitje… oow… dat gaat een vervelende bult worden…" zei Desiderius. "Laten we even kijken of ik je in een hond kan veranderen. Volgens het boek dat ik heb gelezen, zou ik deze spreuk moeten gebruiken…" en hij mompelde iets onder zijn adem. Maar in plaats van in en hond te veranderen, begon de geit ineens als een bezetene op en neer te stuiteren in de stal.

"Ah-oh… da's niet goed… Es kijken… kan ik dit ongedaan maken??!" maar toen kwam Desiderius tot de ontdekking dat hij het boek niet thuis had… hij ging naar de bibliotheek van Zweinstein om het boek te zoeken.

"Maak je geen zorgen, geitje, ik maak dit voor elkaar! Maar ik moet eerst even een boek ophalen…" en hij rende weg naar Zweinstein, maar voordat hij de boerderij verlaten had, bedacht Desiderius zich ineens iets… the geit was nog steeds op en neer aan het stuiteren in de stal, en de geit zou doodgaan als het niet op zou lossen. Desiderius rende terug, toverde een paar touwen uit de lucht en knoopte de geit aan solide uitziende muren.

"Nou, blijf daar, terwijl ik het boek ophaal," zei Desiderius, en hij rende weer weg.

In de tussentijd was Albus naar de bibliotheek gegaan, omdat hij wat wilde nazoeken voor zijn Gedaantverwisselingsexamen. Hij had een heel hoog cijfer voor zijn SLIJMBAL, en hij was er van overtuigd dat hij een soortgelijk cijfer zou krijgen voor zijn PUIST. Toen, plotseling, zonder waarschuwing, vloog de deur van de bibliotheek open, en kwam Desiderius binnenrennen.

"Waar denkt u mee bezig te zijn, meneer Perkamentus?" krijste Madame Romella.

"Ik – ik, euhm… nou, ik euhm… ik wilde mijn broer iets vragen… omdat ik euh… ik heb ergens een beetje een puinzooi van gemaakt, haha," hijgde Desiderius.

"Je hebt ergens een puinzooi van gemaakt?"

"Ja… nou ja… zoiets…"

"Juist… nou, stil wezen, want anders schop ik jullie er alsnog uit!" zei madame Romella.

"Oké!" en Desiderius liep stil, maar nog steeds hijgend, naar Albus toe.

"Laat me raden, je hebt de verkeerde spreuk gebruikt," vroeg Albus onder zijn adem, breed glimlachend.

"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Desiderius verbaasd.

"Nou… anders zou je me niet om hulp vragen, toch?"

"Je hebt gelijk. Ik heb een foutje gemaakt, maar ik weet niet wat het was…"

"Wat gebeurde er?" wilde Albus weten.

"Nadat ik de spreuk uitgesproken had, begon hij op en neer te stuiteren door de stal, en ik weet niet wat ik nou verkeerd heb gedaan…" zei Desiderius schouderophalend.

"Ik denk dat je gewoon een standaard tegenvloek moet gebruiken, en dan zal de geit wel stoppen met stuiteren," adviseerde Albus.

"Euh… oké, ik zal het proberen!" En Desiderius was weer weg. Maar toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij ook moest weten welke spreuk hij moest gebruiken, en liep weer terug naar de bibliotheek, naar de boekenplanken. Daar vond hij het boek dat hij al eerder had gebruikt. Hij pakte het en ging weer bij zijn broer zitten, en begon in het boek te zoeken. 

"oow…" kreunde Desiderius. "Ik weet wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan Appie… ik heb gewoon de verkeerde spreuk gebruikt… Ik denk ik een beetje euh… nou… verkeerd gekeken heb… hier, kijk jij maar es," en hij wees op de twee spreuken waar hij het over had gehad. De ene was om iedere diersoort in een hond te veranderen, en de andere was om een dier te laten stuiteren. "Oh, er staat ook hoe je de spreuken kunt verbreken!" voegde hij er enthousiast aan toe, en hij schreef de spreuken op. Toen stond hij op, zette het boek terug op de plank en rende de bieb uit, terug naar z'n geit.

Terug in de stal bij zijn geiten, lukte het Desiderius het om de spreuk op te heffen, en ging hij te werk om de geit in een hond. Nadat hij het uren achter elkaar had geprobeerd, is het hem gelukt, en veranderde zijn geit in een… "Schoothondje??? Nou… het is een hond!" verzuchtte Desiderius. "Oké hondje… geitje, het is tijd om je voor te stellen aan de pluizige geit…" en hij zette de hond bij de pluizige, roze geit, en vertrok terug naar het kasteel.

Terug in het kasteel ging Desiderius nar Albus, die nu in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor zat.

"En, werkte het?" vroeg Albus.

"Ja!!! Het is een beetje kleine hond geworden, maar het is een hond! En ik heb hem bij die andere geit geplaatst," zei Desiderius trots.

"Cool! Ik hoop dat ze elkaar laten leven!" grinnikte Albus. Desiderius lachte.

"Nou, ik denk dat het een wonder is dat de hond het overleeft, na dat gestuiter!"

"hé Desiderius, ik heb een andere leuke spreuk gevonden! Ze zeggen dat het dier dan licht gaat geven in het donker, tenzij je een fout maakt…" zei Albus.

"Wat gebeurt er dan?" vroeg Desiderius.

"Kweenie. Ik denk dat we het beter niet kunnen proberen… ik bedoel, een lichtgevende geit? Eng…" zei Albus schouderophalend.

"Ja….. waar heb je die spreuk trouwens gevonden?" vroeg Desiderius.

"Nou… ik euh… ik vertel het niet… ik wil niet dat je nog meer experimenteert met geiten," zei Albus. En ze gingen verder met een discussie over de rechten van dieren, maar uiteindelijk vertelde Albus het Desiderius. Waarom? Dat weet ik niet, misschien gebruikte hij wel een paar vervloekingen…

Het volgende weekeinde ging Desiderius terug naar z'n geiten, en was blij te zien dat de getransformeerde geiten nog leefden. Om preciezer te zijn: ze zijn goede vrienden geworden! Desiderius was erg blij hierover. Hij nam een andere geit en wilde de spreuk die hij van zijn broer had gekregen erop uitproberen. Hij sprak de spreuk uit op de geit, en nadat deze enkele seconden groen opgloeide, zag hij eruit alsof er niks gebeurd was. Nou ja, je kunt natuurlijk moeilijk van een glow-in-the-dark geit verwachten dat hij licht gaat geven als het nog niet donker is, toch? Dus Desiderius wachtte totdat het donker was, en ging terug naar zijn geit. Maar hij kwam er tot zijn schrik achter dat het beest niet gloeide… hij had iets verkeerd gedaan… want hij had de geit zeker weten geraakt… Desiderius ging naar zijn broer.

"Appie, grote broer, ik denk dat mijn spreukenwerk de laatste tijd te goed is… Ik – euhm… probeerde jouw spreuk op de geit uit, maar hij geeft geen licht in het donker…" zei Desiderius.

"Heb je het écht geprobeerd?" vroeg Albus, toch wel bang. "En hij –euhm– hij ging niet dood???"

"Nee…. Moest dat dan?" vroeg Desiderius.

"Nou… ik heb wat nagezocht, en als de spreuk niet goed was uitgesproken of dergelijke, zou het dier dood gaan… maar aangezien dat niet is gebeurd… ik weet het niet maat, maar ik denk dat je een probleem hebt…"Albus zuchtte. "En deze keer kan ik je niet helpen."

"Is het – is het zo erg wat er gebeurd is dan?" vroeg Desiderius angstig.

"Ik weet het niet… maar het kan… en je weet dat ik je gewaarschuwd heb, vriend," verzuchtte Albus. "Nou, we zien wel wat er gebeurd…"

"Oh… oké…" antwoordde Desiderius. "Ik hoop dat het niet te erg is…"

In de week die volgde gebeurde er niets met de geit. Maar het was niet iets dat je van Desiderius kon zeggen… hij leek zijn geheugen aan het verliezen te zijn. Maar dat was niet het enige, hij leek ook af en toe te vergeten hoe je moet lezen, of zelfs hoe je moest schrijven. Soms leek Desiderius zelfs gek te worden. Albus begon zich ernstige zorgen te maken over hem.

"Weet je zeker dat alles goed gaat?" vroeg Albus nadat Desiderius hem had verteld dat Kist _weer_ kwaad was geworden omdat hij zijn huiswerk voor de derde keer die week niet afhad. 

"Ja! Nou… nee, eigenlijk, ik denk dat ik gek aan het worden ben… ik denk er over om Zweinstein te gaan verlaten…" zuchtte Desiderius.

"Nee, dat hoef je niet. Je moet alleen naar de ziekenzaal gaan, en jezelf laten nakijken. Ik ben er zeker van dat het allemaal goed komt," zei Albus, hoewel hij het niet zo zeker wist. Misschien dat het gekomen is door die spreuk die niet goed gewerkt had?

Een paar dagen later ging het nog niet beter met Desiderius. Sterker nog, het was erger geworden, hij was niet langer de beste leerling, hij was min of meer zoals Marcel Lubbermans zou zijn, 140 jaar later…

Albus en Desiderius zaten in de leerlingenkamer toen Albus ineens zei: "Desi, hoorde je dat geluid ook?"

"Welk geluid?" vroeg Desiderius, en hij luisterde aandachtig. "Je bedoelt dat grommende geluid?"

"Ja. Weet jij wat dat is? Het klinkt als één of ander wild dier, maar ik heb het nog nooit eerder gehoord," antwoordde Albus.

"Ik ook niet… denk ik…" zei Desiderius, terwijl hij probeerde te denken.

"Desiderius, denk jij… nee… nee, dat is onzin!" zei Albus.

"Hé Appie," zei Desiderius, toen hij uit het raam keek. "Het is volle maan vannacht! Denk je dat het een weerwolf is?"

"Een weerwolf? Nee, ik denk het niet. Er woont geen weerwolf hier in de buurt… oh nee… oh nee… laat dit niet waar zijn… oh nee…" zei Albus.

"'Oh nee' wat???" vroeg Desiderius.

"Nou… ik dacht… wat nou als je per ongeluk die geit in één of ander weerwolf-achtig dier hebt veranderd?" zei Albus.

"Nee, onmogelijk!" zei Desiderius. Maar hij vertrouwde het ook niet, en hij rende de leerlingenkamer uit, de trappen af, het kasteel uit om bij zijn geit te kijken.

Maar hij vond zijn geit niet… nou… hij _vond_ zijn geit wel, maar die zag eruit als één of ander wild beest. De geit had gigantische slagtanden, lang haar, was enkele centimeters gegroeid, gloeide, en had amber-kleurige ogen.

"Uh-oh…" zei Desiderius. Toen smeet hij de deur van de stal dicht en rende terug naar het kasteel.

"Ik denk dat je gelijk had Appie. Het was een wild beest…. Ik denk dat ik een nieuwe diersoort ontwikkeld heb… de weergeit…" zei Desiderius.

"Oh nee… ik hoop dat het Ministerie er niet achter komt… want dan ben je écht in de problemen…" zei Albus. "Je hebt je 200-jaar-leven-spreuk erop gedaan hè?"

"Euhm… ik weet het niet meer… misschien…"

"Oh nee… dan heb je echte problemen… nou, laten we hopen van niet…" antwoordde Albus.

Na een paar weken bleek de geit zwanger te zijn. Ze hoopten dat de jonge nog niet geboren geitjes niet óók weergeiten zijn. Maar nadat ze geboren waren, bleken ze het mis te hebben, en had de familie Perkamentus vijf weergeiten.

Het duurde een paar maanden voordat het Ministerie van Toverkunst erachter was gekomen wat Desiderius gedaan had dat niet goed was… gelukkig ontdekten ze niet dat er weergeiten waren, en dachten ze dat de glow-in-the-dark spreuk was. Maar dat weerhield ze er niet van Desiderius van school te schoppen, die niet meer kon lezen of schrijven, maar zijn geheugen we terug had.

Desiderius wilde een baantje toen, en werd barkeeper in de Zweinskop, een duistere kroeg in Zweinsveld. Hij werkte ook een tijdje voor de Orde van de Feniks, maar na een tijdje bleek dat hij niks meer kon doen, en stopte ermee… de weergeiten zijn nooit ontdekt, hoewel ze erg gevaarlijk zijn, en dat is één van de redenen dat ik jullie dit vertel. Zelfs Hagrid heeft deze dieren (gelukkig) nooit ontdekt, en Albus Perkamentus wil het graag zo houden…

**_Het Einde!!_**


End file.
